Stupid boys
by Stephielove95
Summary: A few guests come to visit sector V for the night, and the girls get an idea. That's what boys get for not paying attention. ;D.
1. Stupid boys

**Don't be insulted at the title. This is part one to a three part story.**

**This idea has been bouncing around in my head for a while, but the minor detail fell into place just the other day, and I'm hoping to get the next two parts up really soon.**

**This is my first go at a Codename: Kids next door story, so please be nice? Please? I welcome any critics out there, as long as it's not anything about who I pair together. This is my story, and these are the pairs I like. Kay? Kay. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids next door. If I did, it'd be all you'd ever see on television. ^.^**

Stupid boys….

Nigel Uno sat huddled over the computer. Hoagie Gilligan and Wallabee Beetles were on the couch, jerking every which way with controllers in hand. Abigail Lincoln lay sideways in an armchair, her feet dangling off the arm rest.

The bleeps and bloops of the game stopped, and suddenly a large explosion could be heard.

"YES! I win again! Pay up Numbah four!" Hoagie laughed. Wally, codename Numbah four, simply threw the controller to the ground and pouted.

"No." He glared at the game system.

"Aw, come on! We had a bet!" Hoagie accused.

"I said no!" Wally yelled.

"Why not?"

"'Cause it's mah last piece!" Wally yelled.

"A bet's a bet Numbah four, now hand over the candy." Hoagie, codename Numbah two, put his hand out. The argument went on for a bit longer, until-

"SHUT UP! Numbah four, give Numbah two tha candy! We goin' candy shoppin' in two days! You can get mo' then." Abby, codename Numbah five, slapped her magazine shut to glare at them.

"Alright, Numbah five, geez…" Wally reluctantly handed over his last piece. Hoagie unwrapped and ate it immediately. Abby opened her magazine again and picked back up in the article she had been reading before the interruption. Hoagie grabbed a Yipper comic and Wally made his way into the refrigerator when Kuki Sanban, codename Numbah three, skipped in.

"THERE HERE, THERE HERE!" she exclaimed excitedly while throwing up her hands. "Are you ready Numbah five?" she bounced on her toes, waiting for Abby to reply.

Abby sighed and got up. Putting her magazine away, she walked calmly across the tree house to Kuki.

"Whose here?" Nigel asked. "I didn't authorize any visitors." He looked to Abby, his second in command.

"Numbah five promised Kuki she could have a slumber party..." Abby smiled gently at Kuki. "But now that I think about it, Numbah three never told Numbah five who she invited."

"Oh, sorry Numbah five! Ooooh! Here they come now!" She smiled, pointing behind her.

"Hey Numbah five, good to see you." Numbah three sixty two entered the room. Suddenly Numbah one stood up.

"Supreme leader Numbah three sixty two, sir." He addressed her.

"It's alright Numbah one." Rachel, codename supreme leader Numbah three sixty two, told him. "No need for formalities. This is strictly off duty. I'm just here to have some fun." She smiled at him.

Nigel returned the smile. He knew from his last trip up to Moon Base that she had been under a lot of stress. He was glad she was here.

"THERE you are! You left me with a stupid _boy_!" A distinct Scottish accent exclaimed.

"Uh-oh…" Wally mumbled. "Hide me!" He whispered from behind Hoagie. In walked the fiery red-head formally known as Fanny Fulbright, codename Numbah eighty six, followed not very closely by Patton Drilvosky, codename Numbah sixty.

"You know Numbah eighty six; maybe you'd be invited to other people's tree houses more often if you were nice to _everyone_." Patton said coolly, strolling into the room.

"Numbah sixty! Good ta see ya!" Hoagie said, shaking his hand.

"Good to see you too, Numbah Two. Thanks again for the invite. This has got to be the buh-millionth time the Toilenator's flooded the Artic Base while trying to escape." Patton rolled his eyes. "Unfortunately, he never seems to figure out that we have guards in all the bathrooms."

Hoagie and Patton laughed. Rachel and Abby were talking while Fanny waited impatiently to get out of the boy infested room.

"Okay! Bye-bye everyone! We're going to have our slumber party now!" Kuki exclaimed, waving at the four boys.

"Alright…"

"Whatever…"

"Have fun…"

"See ya…"

Fanny quickly lead the group out of the room. They progressed down the hallway to the other end of the tree house so the boys wouldn't interrupt them.

"So what should we do first!" Kuki asked. "Oh! We could play rainbow monkeys! Or tea party!" Kuki smiled. Fanny agreed. Abby and Rachel nodded, not really saying much.

"YAY!" Kuki smiled. She ran ahead and pushed back the curtain to her room. Fanny quickly snatched up a few of them and Kuki began naming them off to her. Rachel and Abby sat down at Kuki's tea party table and continued their conversation.

After a while Fanny grew bored with the Rainbow Monkeys and Abby and Rachel ran out of things to talk about. The four of them gathered onto Kuki's rainbow monkey carpet.

"What now?" Rachel asked. The other three looked at each other hoping that someone else could respond. Finally, Fanny opened her mouth.

"Well…. I know what my sister and I do when my brother has friends over…" She smiled mischievously.

"And what would that be?" Abby asked.

"We spy on him! It's sooooo funny! Sometimes we catch him when he tells his friends stuff like if he failed a test!" Fanny giggled, "Or better, who he likes!" Fanny was now doubled over in laughter.

"Alright, but who would we spy on?" Rachel asked. "And how?"

"The _BOYS_, duh!" Fanny said. "We can use Numbah three's Special edition Video Camera Rainbow monkey!" Fanny grabbed a purple rainbow monkey from off the floor. From the front, you couldn't tell it was a camera because it was in the eyes. The Rainbow monkey's back was a big screen that you could look at to take pictures or record something.

"Numbah five doesn't think this is a good idea…" Abby said, looking at it.

"Oh it'll be fine!" Fanny assured. "Those boys are so stupid! They won't even know!"

"But isn't that mean?" Kuki asked softly. "I mean, what if boys talk about their feelings when we're not around? Wouldn't it be mean to watch them without them knowing?"

"But that's the best part!" Fanny said. "Trust me. You guys won't be sorry."

So they began planning. Fanny was the mastermind behind it, so Abby and Rachel sat back and relaxed while Fanny and Kuki practiced exactly how they'd get the camera into the room.

"Alright." Fanny whispered. "Do it exactly how we practiced!"

Kuki nodded and skipped merrily into the big room. Wally and Hoagie were back at the video games, with Patton watching. Nigel now sat in the arm chair that Abby had been in previously, watching with some interest.

Kuki began walking around with the rainbow monkey, looking for a plug. She glanced around, noticing that all of them were full.

"Does anyone know where I can plug in my Rainbow monkey?" Kuki asked. "Oopsee…" She mumbled too quietly for anyone else to hear. Fanny was in the hallway silently freaking out over Kuki's mess up. She was supposed to get in and out without them noticing!

The game had ended, and Patton had grabbed Wally's controller. They quickly started another round, and Wally wanted to see Hoagie get beaten.

"Uhm, I think-Hit 'em again!-there's one, Uhm, - ha! What was that, Numbah two?- over there." Wally pointed over to an empty socket that Kuki had missed. She quickly skipped over and set up the monkey on a nearby counter, leaning him against the wall. Kuki smiled at her monkey and began skipping back to the hallway.

"OH!" She stopped. She ran behind Wally and surprised him with a 'Rainbow Monkey thank you' hug. "Thank You, Wally!" She smiled, picking him up off the floor and squeezing him tightly. She then skipped off into the hallway, waving at the boys.

"Bye-bye!" she smiled, meeting up with Fanny.

"Blech! How can you even _touch_ a boy?" She asked, scrunching her nose.

"I gave him a Rainbow monkey thank you hug, silly! I always give him hugs when he's nice to me!" Kuki smiled. She and Fanny continued their way down the hall to the debriefing room. It was usually used for communication between sectors so that they could get messages to each other quickly, but at the moment there were four bean bag chairs set in front of it, and Abby was typing away.

"Hey, did you get it set up Numbah three?" Rachel asked. Kuki nodded.

"Got it!" Abby cried as the screen sprung to life. They could see a decent amount of the main room, and they watched as Hoagie and Patton continued playing their game. Nigel could be seen still sitting in the chair.

"Where's Numbah four?" Rachel asked.

"There he is!" Kuki pointed. They could only see about half of him since he was out of camera range. As he walked back into range, it was obvious even through the camera that he was blushing madly. "Oh, he's really red, is he okay?" Kuki asked worriedly.

"Numbah Five thinks he's just fine…" She smirked.

Maybe this was gonna be better than she thought….


	2. And their secret love

**Yay! Part two! -^.^- I'm glad I finally got this done. I love this plot line. xD.**

**Author's note: This chapter is all about the boys. Pretend it's kind of like we zoom through the camera and we are now in the room with them. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids next door. We can all thank Mr. Warburton for it. :D.**

…And their secret love…

An explosion erupted from the screen.

"Ha! I win!" Patton exclaimed, jumping up off the couch.

"Nice game, Numbah Sixty." Hoagie said. "You hungry?" He asked, beginning to walk over to the fridge.

"Uhm, sure." Patton said following him. He pulled Hoagie a bit further away from Wally and asked in a hushed tone. "Is Numbah four alright?"

"Huh?" Hoagie asked, glancing at Wally. He noticed his blush and laughed. "He's fine." He replied in a normal tone. "He just likes Numbah three's hugs!" He said, making sure Wally heard him.

"AH DON'T LOIKE NUMBAH THREE!" Wally yelled, crossing his arms.

"I never said you liked Numbah three." Hoagie smirked. Nigel smiled from the chair.

Patton began laughing. "You like Numbah three?" He chuckled. "That's funny. What happened to 'Everything girly is a piece of crud'?"

"Ah DON'T loike Numbah three!" Wally insisted, getting redder.

"You don't like Numbah three?" Patton asked.

"Nope." Wally replied, shaking his head.

"At all?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Not one little bit?"

"No."

"Well that's good." Patton smiled slyly.

"What?" Wally asked. "Why?"

" 'Cause I was thinkin' about askin' her to go get some ice cream with me-"

"WHAT?" Wally asked, his eyes widening in surprise and his face losing all the pink color. He then glared at Patton. His hands returned to his sides and quickly became fists. Before Wally could think, one of his fists flew at Patton. He luckily dodged.

"NUMBAH FOUR!" Nigel said.

"WHAT!" Wally looked at him.

"I was kidding!" Patton said while he was distracted. "White flag, dude. I wouldn't go after your girl."

"My…girl?" Wally asked. This idea momentarily distracted him. Patton, Nigel, and Hoagie watched as Wally's eyes glossed over. They were unsure what to do. Wally simply stood in a daze for a few moment. As he began to come back to reality, his cheeks began to tint again.

"Ah don't loike 'er…" He mumbled, crossing his arms again.

" 'Cause that's real convincing." Hoagie smirked.

"Yeah, well…" Wally started, trying to think of a comeback. His face lit up, and his smile turn into a sly smirk. "At least when AH loike a girl, ah don't go aftah their SISTAH."

Hoagie froze, and his face began to flush. "You swore you wouldn't tell!"

Nigel's eyebrows rose. He had known all along about Wally, but this news about Hoagie surprised him a bit.

Patton looked at Hoagie with a confused look. "Whose sister?"

Nigel took the moment to speak up, considering Hoagie and Wally were having a glaring contest.

"You know the leader of the Teen Ninjas?" Nigel asked.

"Yeah, Cree, right?" Patton asked. "Hoagie had a thing for her. I know."

"Mmhmm." Nigel nodded. "Cree _Lincoln._"

Patton's expression switched from curious to humor. "So you like Numbah Five!" He asked, pointing at Hoagie. Hoagie turned to him, then Nigel. His glare turn to a goofy smile, and he nodded.

"She's pretty cool," He mumbled, looking at his shoes. "And I always like a girl who knows how to eat." Hoagie thought about the many times they enjoyed candy and pizza together.

Patton smiled. "That's real nice, Numbah Two."

"Swear you guys won't tell?" Hoagie asked. "I don't really know if I wanna tell her yet."

"I swear." Patton said. "Operatives honor."

"Operatives Honor." Nigel said, raising one hand and putting the other on his chest. He looked at Wally. Wally smirked. Nigel cleared his throat.

"Yeah, yeah, operatives honor, whateva…" Wally sighed. He sat down on the couch.

"What now?" Hoagie asked, sitting down on the other side of the couch.

"I dunno…" Patton said. He took a seat on the bean bag chair nearby.

"How about…" Nigel started. Hoagie looked at the two operatives. Silence ensued.

"Well?" Hoagie asked, breaking it.

"Well what?" Patton asked.

"Me and Numbah four spill our guts and you get to keep quiet? I don't think so." Hoagie said.

"Yeah!" Wally jumped up. "We said who we loike!" He said, pointing at himself and Hoagie.

"So you do like Numbah three!" Patton pointed at Wally. Wally flushed and slapped his hand to his forehead. "Crud…"

"That's off subject, Numbah sixty." Hoagie said, smirking. "Who's the lucky lady?"

"Uh, ha-ha, doesn't really matter…probably hates me anyways." Patton scratched his neck and looked down at the floor. "Crazy red-head…" He mumbled.

"Wait, what?" Hoagie asked. "You didn't just say…." Hoagie drew his eyebrows together in a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me sort of way.

"Huh?" Wally asked. "Ah missed it. What'd he say?"

"You just said….." Hoagie paused. "_Red-head._"

"No I didn't!" Patton exclaimed. "I said, uh, bed head!"

"What would bed head have to do with it?" Nigel asked.

"Uhm…" Patton looked around the room as if the answer would appear. "I don't really know….alright, it's Fanny." He said sheepishly.

"WHOA, WHAT?" Wally stepped back as if Patton had just thrown up. "You do remember who Fanny IS, right?"

Patton glared at him. "Shut it, Beetles. She may be a little rough, but that's what I like about her. She's a fighter, all the way." He smiled.

"Neat." Hoagie said. "And now on to-" Hoagie looked at the empty arm chair. "Hey, where'd Numbah one go?" He heard a small click behind him.

"Your seriously gonna go hide in your room?" Hoagie asked, turning around to see Nigel half way in his room. He sighed.

"Do I have to?" He asked, facing them.

"Well, if you don't, I will." Hoagie smiled. Nigel furrowed his eyebrows. How did Hoagie know?

"Don't kid yourself Numbah one." Hoagie said. "I've seen you go to the Moon base a buh-million times. I've also spoken with a few other Sector leaders. None of them seem to have any so called 'important business' to talk with Numbah Three sixty two about."

Nigel blushed. "Maybe they don't take on as many missions as we do."

"Or maybe they don't want to talk to her as much as you do." Patton smirked.

Nigel grumbled. "Fine…. I like her a little bit." His pink color darkened.

"So." Patton said. "What now?"

"Well, first off," Nigel said. "We swear that everything we said here, stays here, right?"

"I swear." Hoagie said.

"I swear too." Patton said.

"I swear three." Wally said.

"HA! You said three!" Hoagie laughed, pointing at him. "It's okay Numbah four, you can admit how much you like the number three."

"AH DON'T LOIKE THREE!" Wally exclaimed, waving his arms.

"What do ya mean?" Hoagie asked. "You just told us-"

"Yeah, Ah told you guys! What if the girls ah coming down the hall roight now! They'll tell 'er roight away an ah'll be done for!" Wally said putting his hand on his forehead and shaking his head.

"You know, Numbah four, maybe you SHOULD tell her." Nigel suggested. Wally looked at him like he was crazy.

NO WAY!" He said, throwing his hands out for emphasis.

"Come on." Hoagie snickered. "Don't you want a kiss from Kuki?" Hoagie said, making kissy noises. Wally growled, his hands balling into fists.

"Ah'll tell Kuki when you tell Abby!" Wally exclaimed. Hoagie's eyes widened.

"Nuh-uh! Not happening!" Hoagie retorted. He looked at Patton. " I'll tell when Patton tells Fanny!"

Patton's mouth dropped. The two looked at him. "No way am I telling Fanny! Not yet!" He waved his hands in front of him.

"When are you going to tell her then?" Nigel asked calmly.

"When YOU tell RACHEL!" Patton responded.

"Wha- I'm not telling Rachel!" Nigel exclaimed.

"Then I'm not telling Fanny!"

"Then I'm not telling Abby!"

"Then Ah'm not tellin' Kuki!"

The four boys looked at each other. They began to calm down, slowly regaining their composure. Patton began pacing. Wally sank into the bean bag chair. Nigel returned to the arm chair. Hoagie stayed on the couch. After a few minutes, Patton stopped and took a seat on the floor.

"….We're pathetic."

"Yup."

"Mmhmm."

"Completely."

**:D. Part three will come very soon. I love this too much to stop. What my mind comes up with sometimes….**

**I just noticed, I'd giving Wally his accent in this chapter, but not the last one. Oops. X). **

**Hope you liked. :).**


	3. For sneaky girls

**And the Final Chapter! =D **

**Author's note: Yes, we are back with the girls. ;D. Also, assume for my sake that the two rooms are too far away from each other for the boys to hear anything. ^.^"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. Mr. Warburton does. :)  
I also do not own Beauty and the Beast. I believe that's Disney. **

For Sneaky Girls

The four girls were speechless. Speechless and very pink. With goofy smiles on their faces.

"Wally…" Kuki said, hugging her knees closer to herself. She was elated.

"Hoagie…" Abby said. She was surprised, but happy.

"Nigel…" Rachel sighed. She was relieved.

Fanny didn't say anything. Not a breath, not a single movement. Then-

"PATTON LIKES ME! ME! He like ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fanny yelled, jumping up and down. The others snapped out of their daze and looked at the squealing girl.

"Numbah five didn't think Numbah eighty six liked boys…" Abby said, readjusting her hat.

"Me either." Rachel said.

Fanny continued to celebrate by skipping all around the room and dreamily muttering 'Fanny Drilvosky'.

"But what are we going to do?" Kuki asked.

"Huh?" Rachel replied. "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the boys like us, but they don't know that we know that they like us." Kuki frown a bit, resting her head in her hand. Then she smiled again. "But we know that they don't know that we know they like us, so we just have to try and make them say they like us so that they'll never have to know that we knew that they liked us the whole time!" Kuki exclaimed, very proud of her conclusion.

Rachel stared at her, and then turned to Abby. "Can you please explain what the heck she just said?"

"What Numbah five thinks she means is that we gotta get them ta tell us without spillin' that we spied." Abby looked over to Kuki, who nodded.

"But how are we gonna do that?" Rachel asked. "We already heard them say that they're never gonna tell."

Abby watched Rachel as she tried to think of an answer. Fanny continued to skip around the room, but had gone from mumbling to full out singing.

"Patton likes me, Patton likes me…"

"FANNY WOULD YOU PLEASE QUIT WITH THE SINGING?" Rachel threw her hands up in frustration. "We're TRYING to come up with a PLAN HERE!"

"Sorry…"

"Numbah five's got it!" Abby snapped her fingers. She sprang up and grabbed the door handle. "Come on, follow my lead."

Hoagie smiled as the screen exploded again.

"COME AHN! YOU'RE CHEATING!" Wally threw the controller and pointed at Hoagie. Hoagie's reply was drowned out by an echo of giggles coming from the hallway.

"I just love him!" Kuki squealed. The rest of the girls giggled.

Three pairs of eyes instantly locked on Wally. Wally, still standing from his outburst, stiffened while his eyes turned to saucers. Before the girls could take another step, Wally launched himself onto and over the back of the couch. He landed about two feet in front of the group of girls.

"You love WHO!" Wally asked, surprise practically written on his face.

"Why would we tell YOU, _boy_?" Fanny sneered.

Kuki ignored her comment. "The Beast, silly!" She smiled brightly, walking around Wally to follow the group into the kitchen.

"The Beast?" Wally asked his eye brows pulling together.

"From Beauty and the Beast!" Kuki smiled. "It's so sweet how, after being so mean and rude for so long, he learns to love Belle and share his feelings with her!" Kuki said, twirling around.

Wally silently made gagging faces until Kuki finished. "Agh! Ah don't wanna hear ya silly girly talk!" He walked back towards the couch and sat down.

Nigel smirked a bit, catching exactly what Kuki had said. Hoagie shook his head, also understanding. They, having a bit more brain power than Wally, had realized that Kuki had just described Wally in a nutshell…minus the 'sharing his feelings' part. Patton smacked his forehead and murmured only loud enough for the four boys to hear, "Wally, you are an idiot…"

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"Keep it down, would ya?" Patton said, shushing Wally. "Are they saying anything else?"

They stopped talking and looked towards the kitchen, seeing the girls gathered around the table.

"We've got their attention." Rachel whispered to the other three. "Go."

"What kind of boy do YOU like, Numbah five?" Kuki smiled.

A set of ears, slightly covered by an aviator cap, perked up.

"Numbah five likes a funny boy." She smirked. "Calm, cool, with a sense of humor."

Hoagie's face lit up. "I'm cool and funny!" He whispered excitedly.

Wally snorted. "Since when?" Hoagie could tell by the smirk on Wally's face that he had meant it only as a joke.

"You just haven't seen me smooth talk the ladies." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Gilligan." Patton rolled his eyes.

"What kind of boy would FANNY like?" Kuki questioned. Fanny balled her fists.

"I would NEVER like any _stupid boy_!" Fanny yelled, waving her arms. She stomped out of the kitchen, through the main room and down the hallway.

"Well, whoever it was, they'd have to be well trained. Definitely know how to dodge a punch." Rachel said as she watched her continue down the hall.

"Or a hundred. Numbah eighty six don't calm down easily." Abby smirked. "And what about our very own supreme leader?"

A pair of black sunglasses was being readjusted when Kuki answered, "She'd need someone just like her!"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I guess."

"Boy would have to be level-headed," Abby smiled, daring a glance over at her sector leader. "And willing to put a lot of things before himself."

Nigel smiled, his face dotted with red. He always put the Kids Next Door before himself. If he ever had a cause to fight for, to protect, he'd put it before himself.

Suddenly, Fanny was speed walking through the main room and into the kitchen.

"Forgot my soda…." She mumbled, grabbing a can off of the counter. The tree house was silent, the television mere background noise compared to the conversation that had ended in the kitchen.

The four boys looked at each other.

"Anybody know who their talking about?" Hoagie asked.

"I think…." Nigel started. "They're talking about us."

"Seriously? He-LLO! I don't fit any of those!" Hoagie cried quietly.

"Your cool Numbah two, just in a different way than Numbah five. Trust me, she's talking about you." Patton reassured him.

"Yeah, and doesn't she ahlways listen to your airplane crud when nobody else will?" Wally added.

"Two, I've known Five for a long time. You're perfect for her." Nigel nodded.

"Well, if you're sure…" Hoagie shrugged.

"Good, so we agree. We tell them now." Patton stood up, looking at the others.

"Whoa, what?" Wally whispered. "No way!

"Yes way! Now 's the perfect time!" Patton argued.

"Fine." Hoagie smirked. "You first."

"Fine." Patton began walking. "I will."

The three boys got up and watched as Patton approached the kitchen.

"Don't mind me." Patton smiled at the girls. "I'm just grabbing a soda."

"Oh, sorry Numbah sixty. I think we have the last of them. There's more up on level twenty seven!" Kuki smiled broadly at him.

"Oh, well. That's probably better anyways." Patton smirked. "I'd rather not have to be worried about if Numbah eighty six poisoned them."

Fanny's anger seemed to return, full force. "WELL IT'S A GOOD THING YOUR GETTING YOUR OWN, BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE EASILY BEEN ABLE TO POISON YOU AND THE REST OF THOSE _STUPID BOYS!_" Fanny stepped towards Patton, her intentions being pure intimidation, but Patton looked unfazed.

"Just calm down…" Patton smiled mischievously, "…Fanny Pants." He watched the blood burn in her cheeks from both anger and embarrassment. She took three large, loud steps towards him and put her face not two inches from his.

She spoke in a low, harsh tone. "I don't know where you heard that nickname, but don't _ever use it again_."

Patton's smiled broadened. He let her linger there, trying to stare fear into him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Your freckles are cute when your angry."

He opened his brown eyes to see her green ones change from anger to surprise. She moved her face away from his, the red hot anger melting away to be replaced by a flustered look.

"I'm going up to level twenty seven for that root beer. Wanna come?" He smiled. She nodded, dimples appearing on each cheek from her return smile. They walked, side by side, down the hall. As they passed the other three boys, Patton mouthed "Your turn."

The boys walked over to the middle of the room, joined by the girls, and they watched as the two disappeared down the hall. Hoagie looked over to Abby, who was watching the pair.

"So, uh, Numbah five…" Hoagie used his 'smooth' voice, catching her attention. He closed his eyes, imagining he was wearing his robe. "How-

SMACK. The flash of red was now being placed back onto Abby's head.

"You ask about Numbah Five's sistah one mo' time…."

"Geez! No!" Hoagie said, turning away and rubbing his head. "Maybe I'll wait till tomorrow to tell you I like you…" He mumbled. Too late, he caught himself. He turned back around. "Uhm, ha-ha, I mean…"

"Numbah five heard ya." Abby smiled, raising her head to reveal her baby blue eyes. "And I don't think you half bad neitha…"

Hoagie smiled. "So you think I'm funny?"

"Don't push it." Abby began back towards the kitchen.

"Oh, forget it. You think I'm funny." Hoagie smiled, following her.

"Let Numbah Five think about that." She smiled, her face hidden.

"Oh, no need to play hard to get." Hoagie said his face bright with joy. Abby smiled, another discussion drowning them out.

"It's not gross, Wally. It's ADORABLE!" Kuki sighed, clasping her hands together.

"Nuh-uh. That was disgusting!" Wally argued. "'Your freckles ah cute when your mad.' BLECH!" Wally mocked, making faces.

"You're so silly!" Kuki giggled. "They're so cute together! Don't you think their cute?"

"Loike ah said before, it's not cute! Ah don't think nothing's cute! Only girls think things are cute!"

"You have to think _something's _cute." Kuki put her hands on her hips. "Do you think hamsters are cute?"

"No."

"Do you think Rainbow Monkeys are cute?"

"No!"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"N-What?" Her innocent, violet eyes watched as his emerald ones widened. "What kind of a cruddy question is that?"

"My mom tells me every morning how cute I look!" Kuki smiled. "So, Wally, do you think I'm cute?"

His face quickly turned a deep red, and he began rubbing his neck. He glanced around the room, anywhere besides the smiling Japanese girl in front of him. "Uh, ah, well…"

"OH WALLY!" Kuki exclaimed, grabbing him and squeezing him in a bone crushing hug.

Kuki!" Wally yelled. "Ah can't breathe!"

"Oopsee. Sorry." Kuki put the blushing Aussie down. She bent down and softly kissed his cheek. "Hope you feel better!" Kuki smiled, skipping across the room to get one of her rainbow monkeys. Wally stood, dumbfounded, and lightly touched his fingers to his cheek.

Rachel smirked. "About time…"

"Tell me about it." Nigel sighed. "I just hope this doesn't become a distraction on our upcoming mission."

"Not a chance, Numbah One. Your sector's given me more mission reports this week than some sectors have in two months. You're taking a break, and that's an official order." Rachel smiled. "But you're welcome to the Moon base anytime."

Nigel looked at the girl, a small smirk played on his lips. "I'll be sure to take you up on that."

Rachel nodded and turned to go back into the kitchen. Nigel proceeded to his computer and postponed all missions until next week. Wally was still standing in the same spot, his fingers still on his cheek while Kuki happily played with her orange rainbow monkey. Hoagie was insistently telling Abby jokes until she would admit that he was funny, and Patton and Fanny returned with one soda and two straws.

**Super mega ultra gi-huge-gic apologies for putting this off! I needed to prep for school and stuff, and just recently got some time to do this. **

**Hope it was everything you wanted! :D.**


End file.
